


Terms and Conditions

by myosin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, VERY lowkey malec, in which i do not follow any of the plot in the movie and just borrowed the premise lol, lowkey clizzy, some characters might show up as the story goes on, this is a very liberal adaptation of 10 things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myosin/pseuds/myosin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The funny thing is, I heard that you’ve been asking a lot of people out, too." Jace snickered. "Is this a weird social experiment you’re doing or are you just trying to embarrass yourself?”</p><p>Simon felt the blood boiling inside his brain. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m doing this for Clary and Isabelle. Of course I’m not doing it to make a fool of myself, Jace, contrary to what you may think, I’m not a complete idiot.”</p><p>or</p><p>After finding out her daughter might be dating someone, Jocelyn forbids Clary from going out on a date unless her best friend is going too. Simon is put in a position he can't get out of, especially if he doesn't want to disappoint Clary.</p><p>(10 Things I Hate About You AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i hate the way you talk to me and the way you cut your hair

Sometimes when you least expected, life would throw the most hilarious metaphorical cement block at you and hit you repeatedly until you’re numb to the feet.

Simon knew this.

And it could happen to him, theoretically, except Simon prided himself to be the kind of guy who would be prepared for anything. He had planned his future right to the very meticulous little details, of which he provided numerous different solutions and scenarios, thus, leaving no room for errors or undesirable possibilities.

This was mostly why he was upset at himself― _and Clary_ , for that matter―that he didn’t see it coming. He didn’t think that a simple decision to do homework at Clary’s house today, like he _always_ did, would be a pinpoint to a dramatic change in his life. ( _Butterfly effect_ , he scoffed).

They were lounging in the living room that evening, homework scattered across the round table. It was awfully ordinary and boring, a feeling that Simon was familiar with and grateful for.

Everything was normal right until Clary started her daily obsession rant about her long time crush, Isabelle Lightwood. This rant was particularly amusing, though, because Clary confessed with a huge grin that _Izzy_ had finally decided to ask Clary out on a date this weekend.

Simon, who was happy for her, just smirked before congratulating her. 

This news, however, was unacceptable to Jocelyn, who had apparently been eavesdropping, and it resulted in a screaming match between her and her daughter. 

“I am not allowing you date someone before I think you’re ready. You need to earn that right first and that is final.” Jocelyn said with a calm demeanor, a contrast to how she had been for the past five minutes. Simon could pick up that she was getting tired from arguing with Clary, but her decision could not be reversed.

“Why? You say that over and over, but I don’t hear any reasoning at all!” Clary retorted, clearly not backing up either. If it had happened any other time, Simon would've smiled at how similar she was with her mother.

“I did say why.” Jocelyn replied. “I love you, Clary, but you’re way too young. I was your age once and I know for a fact that you’re not ready.”

“That is not even a real excuse. I’m seventeen years old, mom.” Clary rolled her eyes. “And I’m not you. You can’t say I’m not ready. I’m a responsible girl who can show you that I am, _if you just let me_!”  

Simon, who had been silently following this conversation, turned his head to Jocelyn to see what her answer’s going to be.

Honestly, he felt like he was intruding something and wondered if he should just leave the house. He bet neither Clary nor Jocelyn would notice if Simon just disappeared, they’re too engrossed and hot-headed right now. Before he could escape, though, Jocelyn let out an exasperated sigh and surprised them all.

“Fine. You can go.” She finally relented with a stern look on her face.

Clary seemed ecstatic for a second before her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes zeroed in on her mother suspiciously. “But?”

Jocelyn smiled wickedly, too pleased at herself. “You can only date this girl if _Simon_ is dating someone too.”

Simon felt himself froze. Two pairs of eyes were suddenly on him but he couldn't get past the ringing sound on his ear to respond. He knew he should have left the place right after the screaming started.

“Okay?” Clary, more confused than ever, brought Simon back from his sudden mental shock. “Why are you bringing him into this? That is so random, mom, even for you.”

“Because I know that he’s a good boy. He isn’t looking to date _some_ _kid_. He’s focused on his school, his future, and his life. He’s smart, he can decide which things are important in his life. You should be more like him.” Jocelyn narrowed her eyes. “And beside, you don’t need romance. Simon is fine without it.”

“Mom,” Clary said flatly. “Simon doesn’t date because he never puts himself out there.” She continued. “No offense.” She quickly turned her head at Simon apologetically.

Simon only cleared his throat, feeling awkward and hesitant to respond. The statement was not even a little bit accurate.

Simon had put himself out there.

Too bad it had been for her.

It was a very unpleasant feeling, he decided, to be in love with his best friend. He couldn’t tell her exactly what had been eating him inside, too afraid of ruining their friendship with his confession. He couldn’t tell her how he would do anything for her, even if it made him look stupid.

And recently, Simon had enough of it. He had resolved to get over his little crush and established that he would always love Clary, no matter what. But, the romantic feeling coloring his love for her had gone completely.

They both had grown up together and he would always be protective of her as if she was his own twin. There was nothing that could break the bond they have and they would always have each other, no matter where they were or who they were dating.

For Simon, it was much better than being romantically involved with her. Which was why he was genuinely pleased when he found out that Isabelle had reciprocated his best friend’s feelings.

“This is my only condition, Clary, the only way you can start going around dating someone is when Simon gets himself a date too.” Jocelyn insisted.

“You don’t know Izzy, Mom. She’s a great girl. She’s funny, kind, and she won’t be a bad influence for me. I really like her and I think you will, too.” Clary pleaded. “This is my only chance and I would hate to let it slip away because I have to wait for Simon to date someone.”

At this, Simon sensed like he needed to say something. He hated the way he hadn’t opposed to anything they were saying, especially when he did find a little bit of truth and logic in the argument. But he also felt like he needed to defend his dignity, too. So, if in the end it came out foolishly, well, at least he could say he'd tried.

“Guys!” He clapped his hands, earning a glance from the two ladies in front of him. “For all you know, I may not even be single.” He said, trying and failing to look smug. “And I don’t think we’ve actually talked about my dating life before, so, I could be dating the hottest student from school, and you guys won’t even realize it. Let’s not forget that it’s a possibility."

Clary raised her perfect eyebrows dismissively. “You are not dating Jace Wayland, Simon.”

Simon gasped and choked on his own breath. He disapproved the way Clary would just assume Simon agreed that Jace Wayland was hot.

Jace Wayland was an arrogant prick, an asshole classmate, and an annoying bastard. Him being hot was definitely not the distinct quality, even if he _was_ attractive, charming, suave, and smelled faintly good when there was a rare moment the boy would pass Simon in the hall.

Simon shook his head before his brain went to the places he would rather not visit. “I would consider him to be more like Justin Bieber, actually. By this, I mean he’s a total jackass.” He said weakly and mentally slapped himself for not being able to flat out say he did not find Jace hot.

His response was met with a silence and another arched eyebrow, this time from Jocelyn.

“But, never mind.” He waved his hand, an effort to save himself from further humiliation. “I could be dating anyone at the moment, so please don’t base your terms around me, Jocelyn, thank you.”

“Yes, mom. Please just let me date Izzy on my own terms, thank you.” Clary parroted back, jumping on the train to urge her mom to change her mind, yet again.

Unfortunately, while Jocelyn was a considerate and compassionate woman, when she had set her mind to something, Simon did not believe anything could shift her determination. And he was sort of dejected, too, when she shook her head disapprovingly.

“Either you accept my offer or you don’t go out with this girl at all.” She decided. “And don’t you dare sneak around behind my back, because I will find out and you can forget dating before college.”

Simon glanced sideways to see how Clary was doing and was met with hopeful and pleading eyes.

Simon understood how important this was to Clary, could see how important Isabelle was to her, but would he be willing to put himself out there right after he'd finally gotten over Clary? And, if he was honest to himself, that was not even the only problem he was facing.

Simon didn’t know a damn thing about getting himself a date. Who would he even ask? He only had a limited amount of friends who, if were not already dating someone else, were not close enough to him that Simon could ask them out so suddenly that it wouldn’t be weird.

Before Simon could show any resemblance of agreement to Clary, though, Jocelyn rose up from her seat on the living room sofa and moved about to leave the room. The rustling of her skirt against the sofa sounded louder than it should have been, forcing both of the teenagers to put their attention on her again.

Clary panicked for a second, and then with a hysterical pitch she shrieked “I’ll do it.” She moved to stand up too, as if trying to follow her mom. “I will wait until Simon finds a date. And I guarantee you it’s gonna be soon.”

Simon blinked and shot her a betrayed look.

He should have more say in this. Simon was simply not ready to date anyone, let alone doing it _right now_. That was what he had been trying to say to her.

And to make it worse, Simon heard Jocelyn chuckled disbelievingly from where she was currently standing. He felt rather offended, but even _he_ couldn’t believe that he would score a date soon. 

“Oh, honey. Just remember, if Simon doesn’t get a date this weekend, you’re not going anywhere. And you’re not going anywhere the week after, and the week after, and the week after!” She outright laughed at this.

Clary grunted angrily at her mom, which was understandable, and gave her the most determined expression Simon had ever seen on her face. Isabelle must be _really_ worth it for Clary. “We both will go on our dates this weekend.”

“I believe you, Clarissa Fray.” Jocelyn chortled before leaving the room.

Clary huffed, frustrated, and plopped back down into her seat. The following silence was awkward enough it almost made Simon joke about the situation. After all, he’d like to think he was the comic relief character, if they were in a movie.

The joke was at the tip of his tongue when Clary whispered a soft apology. Simon was quiet for a moment. He turned his head sideways and made a face.

“For what?” Simon asked.

Clary took a deep breath and let it out in one go. “For involving you in this mess. I can see you don’t want any part of it.” She uttered. “I should just go admit defeat to my mom, shouldn’t I?”

Despite everything, Simon gave Clary a small smile. She was hunched down and her lips thin. A few stray hairs made their way down her face. Something deep in Simon's chest tightened into a ball of protective rage. Saying no to Clary had always been a problem for him, anyway.

“Do you want to go out with Isabelle or not?” Simon pressed their shoulders together gently.

Clary glanced up with a hopeful look on her face and nodded slowly. “Then you’re going to!” He chirped fake-enthusiastically. 

“You’d do this for me?” She asked. There was a hint of guilt in her voice. Simon wanted it gone immediately.

“The right question would be what I _wouldn’t_ do for you, Clary.” Simon grinned playfully, only meaning all of it.

A smile broke on Clary’s face and it lighted up her whole demeanor. “But you really are not dating anyone, right?”

Simon shook his head, trying not to think about it. “Nope.”

“So, how do you want to do this?” 

Before Simon could answer, Clary went on an interrogating spree. “What are you going to do? Who are we asking to be your date this weekend? How can I help more?”

Simon just put his hands on her shoulders until she stopped talking. “Clary, you don’t need to worry about me.” Simon said, giving off false assurance. “You just sit back, relax, and prepare for the weekend. I can get a date by myself.” 

As soon as he said it, though, he realized how unrealistic it sounded and his confidence depleted significantly. 

“In the span of three days?” Clary smirked teasingly. “I didn’t know you were that confident.” 

Simon faked offend and puffed, clutching at his chest. “That hurt, Clary.” 

He got a loud laughter in response, and decided this was all worth it. “Fine. You’ll tell me if you need help, okay?” She insisted.

“Yes, ma’am.” Simons saluted Clary, getting a shove in the arm from her.

He hoped Clary could not see right through him, could not see how distraught he was inside and how uncertain he was inside. But somehow, he was sure that Clary could, only everything would turn up awful and it would all be his fault.

 

* * *

 

When Simon mentioned he was confident to get a date before the weekend, he had lied. He knew he was not fooling anyone with this, especially Clary who stared expectantly at him the moment he walked in to AP Biology that Friday. He ignored her gaze and took his usual seat beside her. It was only when he opened his binder to review the previous session that she started talking impatiently. 

“So?” She nudged his left thigh with her knee.

“Hm?” Simon feigned innocence. “Do you have a question about the syllabus for today?”

“Simon.” She said flatly.

“What?”

“Let’s not do this, okay? I need to know if everything is set.” She crossed her arms, irritated. “I already said yes to Izzy for tomorrow and I’m going to look stupid if I suddenly bail on her because _my mom doesn’t let me go_.”

Simon sighed. He debated whether or not to come clean about his failure. Though, he would very much like to keep affirming her that everything was great. He did feel bad for Clary, really, and she sounded petulant enough that Simon had the urge to just tell her the truth. 

It wasn't like he had forgotten, what with Clary reminding him constantly through texts and direct conversations. The first person on his mind had been Raphael. Simon had asked him out two days ago and had received a snicker and words that would always turn his whole body red from embarrassment every time he tried to recall them.

Camille was the next person he'd asked, just because he'd thought that she would've loved to have more company, even only for one day. But unfortunately for Simon, she had flat out rejected him saying she could not handle more _sides_. It would have annoyed Simon more if he was not too preoccupied by being amazed that player like Camille could find her relationships _too much_.

Simon had considered asking Maureen, but he knew for a fact that it would be the wrong thing to do. Simon had noticed the way she looked at him and the way her eyes were always full of affections. He might be oblivious sometimes, but he was not stupid. Also, he had been pining for his best friend for as long as he could remember. He would definitely recognize the look on anyone else.

The expression of wanting something you couldn't have was an easy one to read. When you saw the object you were longing for, sometimes you forgot about what was around you and just let loose. It was a dangerous territory to tread and Simon did not wish to play with her heart. He preferred to have their friendship intact and asking her out on a date would absolutely dismantle any affiliation between them, as he would lead her on.

He had tried to ask random guys and girls he'd met in the hall but they mostly had just looked at him funnily and proceeded to walk away. He guessed everything was fine, considering that no one had really insulted him, but being rejected still sucked ass.

In the end, though, he was left with no other choice. And he needed to tell Clary that when he finally got the courage to throw away his pride and admit his lack of success.

A sigh brought him back from his depressing musing. “I don’t mean to come off whiny, but I’m just checking if you need my help.” Clary murmured, her dampened mood recognizable through her tone. “I can play match-making and give you more opportunities.”

Simon fixed his eyes on her and deliberated his next move carefully. “Can’t you just say that I _am_ going on a date without giving anything specific?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Besides, my mom wants you to go out each time I go out with Izzy, too. At least until she trusts and accepts Izzy.”

“So, what? The amount of date you’re having will depend on the amount of date I’m going?” He asked, feeling incredulous.

“That’s exactly what she said.” Clary groaned.

“How will she even know?”

“Are you forgetting that we live literally next to each other and our moms are best friends?” She rolled her eyes. “Trust me, she’d know. And I can’t just say you’re going out and have you _not really going out_.”

“Right.” Simon licked his lips, suddenly feeling more nervous.

“I really like her and I’m going to be the joke of this school.” Clary crossed her arms on the table and laid her head there quite dejectedly, burying her face. “Izzy’s on the cheerleader squad, you know. Her teammates are the worst. They’re going to make fun of me if they find out I can’t even go on dates.” She continued on, her words muffled.

Simon felt a tug on his heartstring. He hated how sorrowful Clary sounded. Simon and Clary were not what anyone would consider as _the cool kids_. They were free-spirited teenagers who liked too many form of arts and sometimes smoked weed under the bleachers just because their friends did too. It was a miracle that a fairly popular girl like Isabelle would fall for anyone from their clique, but if anyone could sway her, it would most definitely be Clary.

And Simon sympathized with Clary and her dilemma. He would hate to let this rare opportunity go. He scooted closer to her before rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

“Hey, I still have a couple of people I could ask around.” Which was obviously a lie. “And one of them is bound to say yes, eventually. I mean, how could they resist me, right?” He chuckled depressingly.

Clary turned her head to him. “Of course.” Her eyes are sad but her lips twitched upwards. “Even if you can’t find a date, it’s okay, Simon.”

She rose from her slumped position and started to lean back on her chair. “I’m going to wait. I’m not pushing you anymore. There’s no more pressure, okay?” The girl took his hand from her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “I’m not sure if Izzy will understand, but she won’t be a bitch about it. Izzy is great that way.” She finished with a grin.

“Thanks, Clary.” Simon nodded. “Give me time until school lets out?”

“No problems.”

Simon took his hands and opened his mouth to respond with a playful remark but got interrupted when Mr. Garroway sauntered into the classroom to start their lesson for today. They worked in pair as usual, making short summary for the subject they were covering after a brief explanation from the teacher.

Simon, who knew cell division by heart, felt the class pass by and before he knew it, they were gathering their things to go to lunch. He took a separate route from Clary, opting to take his History and Chemistry books from his locker before going to lunch.

Just his luck, after taking out the books for his next classes, he spotted another person he was vaguely familiar with and decided to ask him out, reminding himself that this was all for Clary. And this guy was Isabelle’s brother. Surely he could not be that bad.

(Honestly, Isabelle terrified him, but Simon’s sure everyone was a little bit terrified of her).

“Hi, Alec.” Simon greeted him, flailing his arm in an excuse of a wave.

The guy turned around from his locker and look at him disinterestedly. Simon did not even get a verbal response, just a raise of an eyebrow. This action was enough to put a halt to his whole confident demeanor.

“Um, do you know that my best friend and your sister are kind of dating now?” Simon stuttered out.

Apparently, Alec decided that Simon was not worthy enough of a proper answer so he turned back around to his locker to organize something that Simon’s sure did not need organizing.

“My best friend is, uh, Clary Fray. And I’m Simon, I think you know me. And your sister is, I think, um, Isabelle Lightwood?” Simon rambled on, feeling disoriented and anxious as to how he could bring up the subject of asking this guy _who was definitely not interested_ out on a date. “Which I guess you’d know, being her brother and all, I mean―”

“Do you have a point?”

“Yes, do you want to go out with me?”

There. It was all out there now. He finally blurted it out and cheered internally when he managed to get a little bit of reaction out of Alec.

The taller guy stared at him with a slightly shocked expression on his face, his mouth fell open, eyes wide and full of astonishment. Simon’s only glad he did not find a trace of disgust at all.

“Are you joking?” Alec replied while closing his locker, the steel door slammed shut with a clang.

“Sadly, no.” Simon looked down on his feet, finding a weird black spot on the floor particularly interesting. “There’s a whole story behind this, I promise you, I’m not nursing a creepy crush on you or anything, but it’s long and I won’t bore you with it.”

“I’m not gay.”

Simon heard Alec’s respond but blinked and took a moment to make sure that he had heard him right. He promptly looked up to ask for a repeat when he found Alec with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Simon was sure he had seen Alec kissing a guy at some party, though. Granted it had been dark and Simon had been a little bit tipsy, but Simon was certain it was him.

In the end, it was not such a stretch to think that he was just not interested in Simon and was trying to let him down gently. Noted.

“Okay, well, at least I tried, right?” Simon chuckled nervously and punched Alec lightly on the shoulder. He earned an eye roll and was left alone in the empty hall.

Simon felt relief washed over him when he found out that everyone else had gone to the cafeteria for lunch and nobody was there to witness yet another rejection thrown at his way.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Simon strolled away from his last class with heavy feet and stooped towards the cool metal of his locker when he finally reached it. He punched in his combination and started taking out the things he needed for tonight. 

True to her words, Clary had not approached him once since lunch and he appreciated her for trying to be patient and understanding. Simon would apologize to Clary, eventually, for not being able to keep his promise. But, he would do that in the safe confine of his bedroom, not out in the open where anyone could come up to him, even though almost everyone had left the building, eager for the weekend.

He was in the middle of taking out his notebooks and homework when he heard a deep voice he would recognize anywhere.

“Lewis.”

As soon as he turned around, he cursed his brain for knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. He fought the urge to run away and collected himself instantly, a thing he had perfected when he was around this guy.

“Wayland.” He replied as composed as he could. “What are you doing here?”

He got a smirk and a simple “Nothing” in response. The blond proceeded to lean back on the locker right beside Simon and crossed his arm before turning his head with a smirk. His shoulders were on the metal behind him but his hips were jutted forward in a position that Simon would consider illegal.

Simon felt highly alarmed and adjusted his glasses for the lack of something to do.

It was odd, being this close to the other guy. Their interactions had mostly consisted of him trying to annoy the living crap out of Simon, which he had done in almost every class they’d shared.

They had not shared that much class together and frankly, it had been a while since their last shared class. But, they were sharing Chemistry this semester, so, he was put under the blond’s radar, yet again.

Simon had never let his anger got the better of him, though, and apparently it was rather amusing for Jace, since it only fueled the frequency of his torment.

And even though they were painfully aware of each other, they were not what he would call friends, which was why it was so weird to have the guy nearby for more than thirty seconds.

To make everything worse, the way Jace smelled this close was nothing compared to when he was only passing by. This close, he could make out something musky and earthy with a trace of mint and a hint of sweat coming from the blond.

They were all so naturally delightful and Simon hated the way the combinations made him feel heady and intoxicated. Simon was sure it would destroy his senses sooner rather than later as he could feel his inside went hot and cold at the same time.

He tried to seem as indifference as possible and turned away carefully to continue taking his stuffs out from inside his locker, hiding his face in the process.

“I heard you asked Alec out on a date.” Jace spoke up. Simon could hear the mocking twitch of his lips.

Simon shrugged in response. “So?”

Jace chuckled softly and Simon felt dizzy. “That was a bold move coming from you, Lewis.”

Simon took a deep breath and closed his locker, turning his head to face the other guy. “I can be persistent if I want to.”

“I bet.” Jace snickered. “The funny thing is, I heard that you’ve been asking a lot of people out, too. Is this a weird social experiment you’re doing or are you just trying to embarrass yourself?”

Simon felt the blood boiling inside his brain. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m doing this for Clary and Isabelle. Of course I’m not doing it to make a fool of myself, Jace, contrary to what you may think, I’m not a complete idiot.”

Jace leaned forward with a frown. “What do Clary and Izzy have anything to do with this?”

Simon stared after him with a murderous look on his face, before slowly turning his eyes sideways in defeat. “Clary isn’t allowed a date if I don’t have one.”

He didn’t know why he told the blond this but his only goal was to be done with this conversation and sulk under the warmth of his blanket. He just hoped that Jace was not too big of a jerk and kept this information to himself.

“Oh.” Jace blinked. “So you’re not really interested in Alec or those people?”

Jace’s poisonous body smell must have really done a number on his brain because it almost sounded like there was a small hint of anticipation in Jace’s tone. It was so absurd that Simon decided to just ignore it.

“No.” Simon replied in the end. “And for the record, Alec rejected me.” He added, trying his best not to sound too disappointed. “So you can stop your protective-brother act and please leave me alone.”

Simon moved to walk away but was stopped when a grin broke on the blond’s face. “Well, did anyone say yes or were they all creeped out by you?” Jace said, his tone teasing.

Simon hated the way Jace always tried to make everything to be a joke. He hated how Jace always ended up taunting or mocking him every time they talked. He hated how their conversations were always stuck in his brain, for some reason. And most definitely, Simon hated how he would never be able to do anything about it. But, he'd always try.

“Why, are you offering a date?” Simon furiously retorted.

For a moment, Jace looked startled, and Simon was overjoyed to finally be the one who wasn’t at the end of the joke for once, but soon Jace’s face was back to his usual cocky and arrogant expression, traces of surprise gone.

“I’m nothing if not generous.” He winked.

Simon felt his knees buckle and kicked himself mentally. It was ridiculous how a small gesture could have such effect on him. He pinched the bridge of his nose while breathing out “Just leave me alone, man.”

Apparently, Jace was not done playing around. “I’m serious. Hot nerd is definitely my thing.”

Simon felt his throat close up before successfully forming up a decent response.

“Can you please stop being stupid?” He delivered dryly, attempting to sound unaffected.

To his surprise, Jace let out an annoyed sound and slicked his hair back with an abrupt hand. His hair looked golden and soft and would probably feel even warmer and softer in Simon’s hands. Simon hated it so much. “Do you want my help or not?”

Simon, who was too preoccupied by Jace’s hair, looked back down and licked his lips. He was having trouble thinking straight for how close the guy was; his eyes were too vibrantly blue and distracting.

Anyway.

Jace offering his help was very suspicious to the core and Simon would never let himself be the victim of his yet another dangerous antics.

“What’s in it for you?” Simon asked.

Jace only stared at him.

“What do you want, man?” Simon repeated.

“What, you mean, like, payment?” The blond raised his eyebrows. It was hard for Simon to determine whether he was being genuinely confused or just being a jackass as usual.

“No. Sort of.” Simon shrugged. “What could you possibly want to get from all of this? The whole thing screams humiliation to me, alright?”

“You’re kidding.” Jace said flatly.

“Well, you can’t blame me for being suspicious!” He spat out.

Jace was silent and resorted back to staring. Simon hated being under the blond’s scrutiny, it was too intense and it made him uncomfortable even being in his own skin. He wanted to squirm but preferred not to look weak in front of the guy who had made it his mission to make Simon’s life a living hell. So he stood his ground.

If only Jace really did mean it, it would absolutely make Clary happy to find out that she could go out with Isabelle tomorrow. Even considering accepting Jace’s help made him sick. But, he was literally Simon’s the last option right now. So maybe it was desperation that finally pushed him over the edge.

“If you want money, I can give you three hundred bucks, tops.” Simon proposed.

Jace’s eyes widen and his mouth opened slightly, a faint gasp coming out. “You’re giving me three hundred dollars to date you?”

Jace sounded ridiculed and Simon felt dumb for even suggesting that. Of course it was not enough. Jace came from a wealthy family, what would three hundred dollars from a low-life peasant like Simon mean to him?

“Fine, I will also pay every time we’re going out on a date.” Knowing Jocelyn, they were going to have a lot of dates before she finally warmed up to the idea of Clary and Isabelle dating. Simon really needed to start saving up his money more. “And before you say anything mean, yes, I am that desperate.”

“Simon―”

It was still weird hearing his first name being spoken out by the blond. It happened almost rarely that Simon would never get used to it. Also, Jace sounded like he was going to turn down his offer, and Simon was having none of that. He’d had enough of rejection for today.

“I will do your Chemistry homework for as long as we’re pretending to date, too.” He let out hastily. “But that is as far as I’m willing to go. Either you agree or not. And, we can always forget this conversation ever happened.” He shrugged. “Whatever suits you.”

If they were going to do this, he damn sure would make sure it was done in his conditions. And Simon felt a little bit proud of himself. He had managed to make a foolproof plan that provided mutual benefits for the both of them. If Jace received his money, surely he would not humiliate Simon in front of the whole school? He would get the payment in the end. Simon expected Jace to have more honor and resisted the urge to screw him around for shits and giggles.

It took a _really_ long time for the blond to make his decision. Simon let his eyes wander around the hall for a bit, finding it almost deserted, if not for a couple of busy students at their lockers.

He then put his attention back to the guy in front of him, who appeared to be very deliberately calculating the best move for him. He had his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. Simon hated himself for thinking for a second that it made him even more attractive.

“We’re breaking up as soon as Clary is free to date whoever she wants.” Simon reasoned out loud, giving the blond another push to accept the agreement.

Jace darted his eyes to Simon’s then his face turned stoic and vacant. He gave a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. His tone cocky when he spoke up, though.

“Alright,” he drawled. “I’ll be your fake boyfriend or whatever.” He reached out his right hand to Simon. “I’m failing Chemistry, anyway, so, deal?”

Simon stared blankly at the hands in front of him, stunned and floored to realize that it had actually worked.

Jace Wayland had agreed to go out on fake dates with him.

Football captain, most eligible bachelor of Falmouth High, tall and blond Jace Wayland was willing to be his boyfriend for a price.

It was unclear for him if this was all his imagination or if he was just stuck in an episode of Twilight Zone. The one thing he knew for sure, though, was that this would all end up really badly, or backfire to him somehow.

“Yeah, um.” Simon took Jace’s hand on his and felt a burning sensation that he hoped was a onetime thing. He felt his whole body go red from the warmth the other boy was emanating. Simon forced himself to look up and shook both of their hands. “Deal.” He stuttered out.

As soon as Jace let his hand go, he wiped his wet palm on the thigh of his jeans and put both of his hands on the strap of his backpack frantically. Simon noticed that Jace had watched this whole awkwardness with a blank expression, though his eyes seemed disappointed. In what, Simon wouldn’t know.

“I will text you my address and the details for tomorrow.” Simon said, looking anywhere but the blond’s eyes. He curled and uncurled his hands into fists.

“Alright.” Jace grunted calmly. “Ask Izzy my number. She’ll give it to you.”

Simon nodded. He opened his mouth to give a proper response, a thank you maybe, but they were both startled by a flurry of flaming red hair and a chipper greeting. Simon jumped from the place he was standing, only regretting the broken moment between him and Jace a little.

“Hey, guys!” Clary put her hand on his shoulder, looking back and forth between him and Jace.

Simon, who felt jittery and restless, cleared his throat before smiling at her. “I thought you were on your way home already.”

“I was with Izzy.” Clary said simply, like it explained everything.

Simon could feel the questions emerging in her eyes. She wanted to ask if everything was okay. She wanted to know if he had succeeded in his quest. She wanted to find out what Jace, of all people, was doing here talking to him. Simon was willing to give her all the answer she wanted if he could just phrase it in a way that wouldn’t make him sound like a complete moron.

Thankfully, Jace saved him from the trouble. His smile smug and his eyes full of mischief, almost as if the Jace who had been there two minutes ago had never been there at all. “Well, I gotta go.” He sounded overly cheerful, too. “See you tomorrow for our date?”

Clary let out a shocked gasp and covered her mouth with her hand that was not on Simon’s shoulder.

“Yep.” Simon said, equally fake.

Jace surged up from his sinfully seductive position with a smirk then patted Simon on the cheek. He walked away with a confident stroll, unaware of how pink Simon’s ears were or how his skin was burned from the brief contact with the blond’s palm.

Simon gulped and looked over to his right only to find a beaming girl with the widest grin he had ever seen on her face. Simon disliked the way Clary’s eyes lighted up with amusement.

Simon also cursed his brain for already missing the way Jace smelled. It was almost like his brain had lost its tether to function when there was no Jace’s sweet body smell to comfort him, which sounded positively dumb.

“So, Jace Wayland, huh?” Clary teased, her fingers poking his ribs gently. “Fantastic choice.”

Simon was not sure how to respond to that. “Um.”

“Thanks for doing this.” She proceeded to hug him and bury her face in his shoulder. “I hope you know how grateful I am.”

Simon looked down at the top of her head then ruffled her wavy hair. He was satisfied at how happy she sounded. “Don’t even mention it.” He smiled genuinely and pulled apart when Clary burst out into a fit of giggles.

“Simon, you’re going on a date with the hottest guy in the school and I’m going on a date with the hottest girl in the school.” Clary pointed out, which, Simon realized with a slowly sinking feeling in his stomach, was completely and totally true.

“Oh, God.” Simon said, feeling a massive headache coming on. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not!” Clary exclaimed, slinging her arm around his waist and steering him away from his lockers towards the door. “Now, come on, we have a date to prepare.” She continued lively.

Simon gulped. “I guess we do.” He let out hoarsely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a while, wow! I've only watched the show and the first book of the TMI series so far, so I apologize if this seems ooc for some of you guys. Hopefully, I can get better at writing the characterization as this goes on. This work is not beta'd and every mistake is embarrassingly mine. Thoughts are always welcome!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. All source materials belong to their respective owners; no profit is being made out of this work.
> 
> Also find me on tumblr (username: kingdollophead)


	2. i hate the way you drive my car

The first time they’d met in middle school, Simon had been placed unwillingly to sit beside the blond by their teacher.

It had been the first day of the school year and Simon who had no friends beside Clary had kept his head low after being whisked away from his best friend to the back of the class.

Clary and Simon always tried to entertain each other in classes, especially when it was a down time and the teacher was being extra boring. They’d make silly faces to each other or just draw crude drawings in a piece of paper and pass it around back and forth. It had always been their thing.

When he’d been separated from her, he had been stuck with no one and it was safe to say that he’d felt fairly disgruntled.

He’d been decorating the corner of his notebook with a poor version of animated Star Wars characters playing different musical instruments when he’d felt a jab in his shoulder.

Simon remembered it more vividly than he'd ever admit, the moment he’d felt the first flutter in his stomach, hardly aware of the feelings shaping up inside him. Simon had convinced himself that it’d had nothing to do with the blond sitting beside him asking what he’d been drawing with a low whisper and a frown.

Simon had struggled to answer the question, especially when he’d noticed how beautiful the blond’s eyes were. Almost as beautiful as Clary’s, he’d thought. He’d never met any boys with eyes that looked like that at all. It’d made his mouth run dry and his palms sweat.

In the end, he’d purposefully ignored the warmth he’d felt on his cheeks and just mumbled “My favorite characters in a band. I want to be in a band, too.”

The boy beside him had smirked at him. “You’re a nerd.”

Simon recalled how the fluttering in his stomach had dissipated and the way his pulse had throbbed a little bit quicker in anger. The insult had made him scowl.

“It’s not nerdy, you’re just a jerkwad.” Simon had said a little bit louder than he’d intended.

The blond boy beside him had only blinked and stared at him.

Unfortunately for Simon, the whole class had turned their heads to him in shock and the teacher had given him detention after school for disrupting the class and using inappropriate language.

Simon had refused to meet anyone’s gaze for the rest of the class, especially the blond’s.

Ever since that incident, Simon had pointedly pushed himself to replace any feelings towards Jace Wayland with a vicious hatred that had lasted well into high school.

 

* * *

 

When Saturday morning of their dates finally came around, Clary burst into Simon’s room with giddy steps and was practically vibrating with excitement.

Simon, who had just literally opened his eyes, groaned out loud. He went back to hide under his blanket but Clary was quick and stopped the movement.

“You need to get ready!” She exclaimed.

He shook his head in response, the inner turmoil he had been having since the night before only went stronger. “He won’t be here until three this afternoon.” Simon replied.

Simon had proposed for a basic movie date and had received no refusal from the blond. Their interaction through the texts was very brief but they’d both agreed that Jace would have to pick Simon up from his place if they wanted to put up an appearance.

It was rather disconcerting and suspicious how submissive Jace was acting but Simon was not about to complain. In fact, he was thankful for it. A trashy, short comedy starring Adam Sandler was the perfect date for them.

Simon thought he could at least handle being alone with Jace for two to three hours. Besides, they would not need to talk inside the movie theater at all so it was all the more reason why his idea was sound.

“But you still need to choose your outfit!” Clary insisted then perched herself at the edge of his bed. “We took too much time deciding my outfit yesterday and I feel bad.”

“It’s okay, I’ll just use what I normally use.” He yawned.

“I don’t think that’s sexy enough to seduce Jace!” She punched his stomach then Simon shook his head.

The last thing he wished to do was worrying about his outfit for a date that wouldn’t matter anyway. He told Clary that he’d wear one of his checkered shirts over a plain t-shirt and his usual jeans.

He requested her to just let this one go and she did, but not without a glare.

“How is your mother, anyway?” He shifted the topic.

Jocelyn had been unable to come up with any argument preventing Clary from going out when they told her Simon was going out, too. She’d jokingly clucked her tongue and said she’d thought he was better than that. Simon agreed with that statement fully.

Clary hove out a long, drawn-out sigh. “She’s still miffed. But she’s more open to the idea of me dating, which is a win!” She chuckled before arching an eyebrow. “How is  _your_ mother?”

Simon whined.

“I haven’t told her.” He announced. “I’m not even sure I want to.”

He could just imagine how stunned she would be, particularly because he nearly had never shown any kind of interest to a person before. He suspected his mother had found out about his silly crush on Clary, but if she had, she’d never brought up the subject to him.

He preferred to keep this thing with Jace under wraps for as long as he could, mainly because the fraudulent act was going to end anyway.

It was a good thing his mother was putting an extra time for a case. She would be working late at the firm and his sister, Rebecca, was also going to her friend’s house that evening. So, it was already settled that they won’t see Jace coming over, which was marvelous.

He just hoped Jocelyn hadn’t babbled about this date to his family behind his back.

“You should. But it’s your decision.” Clary said before lying down beside him on the bed. Simon shifted around so that they were lying side by side on their backs. “I can’t tell you what to do, especially after what you’ve done for me. I owe you my life.”

Simon squinted his eyes at her. “Let’s not exaggerate the situation.”

“You’re the one who usually love any chance to call a favor from me.” Clary let out a snort. “Are you anxious for the date?”

He shrugged. “Not really.” Which was undoubtedly not true. “Have you guys finally decided what to do yet?” Simon continued. He was feeling exceptionally deceitful today.

Clary angled her head sideways. “A picnic for lunch at the park.” She went a little pink after that. “We’re still not sure if we want to do what you guys do and see a movie afterwards or just go back to her place and… spend some time alone.”

Simon flicked his eyes open and began laughing hysterically.

“First date and already putting out? Come on, Clary!” He managed to say between laughs.

Clary elbowed his ribs. “We’ve been having this frolic and flirtatious relationship for a while, you know. The chasing is great, but I need a payoff, soon!” She huffed and crossed her arms. “And it’s not like we’re going all the way tonight. I’m just thinking about doing―”

“Alright, let me stop you right there.” Simon pushed his right palm on her lips, effectively muffling her sentence. “I don’t need to hear that. It’s disturbing.”

Clary wiggled out of his clutch, rolling her eyes vehemently.

“You’re such a hypocrite. I know you’ve been waiting eagerly for a night of heated passion with your blond hottie, too. Don’t judge me.”

Simon’s mouth fell open. “That is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said, why would you say that?”

“Oh, please!” She slapped the back of her hand on his chest. “Every time you have these weird, ingenious banters, I scream inside my head and hope you get a room before people witness public indecency.”

“That is wrong.” Simon felt his stomach churn. “You are wrong and misguided.”

Their _banters_ were not as sexual as Clary made them out to be. They were purely an honest way for Simon to express how he resented the blond. He was pretty sure Jace did it for the same reason. Besides, _they’ve barely interacted with each other_!

“It doesn’t matter, now.” Clary jeered. “You’re going on a date with him, right? Go fulfill your cravings so I can stop rolling my eyes.”

Simon gulped. Clary was mistaken. There would be no fulfilling anything. Simon would make sure of that.

The bed sagged down when Clary suddenly surged up and stared at the clock on his wall dramatically.  

“I gotta get ready. Have fun and don’t mess up!” She leaned back down and kissed his left cheek. In one swift movement she flew across the room. “Spill the details about the date, alright?” She ended with a wink before eventually leaving the room.

Simon was left alone in the room, his inside warm and his thoughts racing.

 

* * *

 

Despite how calm and appeased he might seem on the outside, Simon was just a bunch of frayed nerves on the inside. Three o’clock had finally come around and he waited on his bed impatiently, high-strung and tense.

It was rather unbelievable how in the end he’d picked out the softest flannel shirt from his closet and pair of jeans that were tighter than he’d usually wear. He convinced himself that he was wearing them because he wanted to feel good about himself, not because he was trying to impress his date.

The fact that Jace was running a little bit late turned his restless jittery into fury and resentment. Every so often Simon would glance at the clock on his wall then let out an infuriated sigh when the blond still didn’t show up.

He had a fleeting thought that he was going to be stood up, but then his phone buzzed and it was a text from Jace who was waiting for him outside of his house. Simon jogged downstairs and locked the front door behind him.

He then noticed that Jace had not come in a car at all. The blond was leaning back on a motorcycle and Simon was ignoring that at least for the moment.

“You’re late.” He stopped in front of the blond and tapped his feet vigorously.

Simon could see Jace rolling his eyes through the glass of his helmet. “I needed to check on something first.”

“Alright, whatever.” Simon shrugged. “If we take off now, we can still catch the beginning of the movie―”

“Yeah, about that…” Jace cut him off. He took the helmet off and put it under his arm. The move was so generically biker that Simon scrunched up his nose in distaste.

Distaste for how hot it made the blond look.

“We’re not going to see a movie.” Jace continued while fixing up his hair.

“What?”

“And you might want to change into something more…” He frowned. “Expandable.”

“Seriously, what?” Simon blinked a few times.

“Not that there’s something wrong with what you’re wearing now.” Jace’s lips quirked. “You look gorgeous, but we’re going to get wet. You can bring this outfit for later, though.”

Now that Simon had inspected a little bit further, Jace had a duffle bag slung on his shoulder and was wearing a white tank top under his black leather jacket, black shorts, and black snickers.

Simon trailed his eyes up and down the other guy’s frame and gulped. “Dude, what are you doing?”

Jace only stared back at him innocently.

“If this is some kind of joke, I swear―”

“Can you stop that? Why would I agree to go out with you if I was pranking you anyway?” Jace grunted. “I can humiliate you without going on this date.”

That answer did not reassure Simon at all.

“You just seem so fishy about it.” Simon pointed out.

Jace let out a slow puff of air. “It’s a surprise. So go change your clothes or we can just stand here all evening until you do.”

Simon contemplated protesting the idea but realized that Jace had sounded way too stern and fixated that Simon feared he was going to punch him in the face.

He complied unwillingly in the end and went back inside his house to find a faded dark purple Star Wars t-shirt then shimmied out of his jeans.

He put on the only shorts he could find before going back outside with his previous clothes in his hands. He handed the clothes to Jace who took it and shoved them into his duffle bag.

“Nice t-shirt.” Jace grinned.

Simon glimpsed down in reflex and flushed. “What, do you have a problem with it?”

“No.” The blond raised an eyebrow. “It just fits so snuggly.”  

“Well, I’ve grown out of this, obviously, so it’s kind of expandable.” He murmured, picking out the fabric of the shirt. “Which is a shame because I really love this shirt.”

“I like it.” Jace said softly. “It suits you.”

Simon’s whole body was suddenly more than a little heated. He cleared his throat. “Because I’m such a nerd?”

“Pretty much.” Jace smirked. He pushed a second helmet to Simon’s stomach and started to turn around. “Now, put the helmet on so we can get going.”

Simon shook his head instantaneously. “No way.”

Jace paused and span around to face Simon again. “Huh?”

“I’m not going on that…” He gestured distractedly at the motorcycle. “Thing.”

“ _That_ _thing_?”

“Yeah.” Simon nodded. “We’re taking my van. You can leave your motorbike here until we get back.”

Jace narrowed his eyes teasingly. “Are you scared?”  

Simon scoffed. No, he was most definitely not afraid of taking a ride on a stupid motorcycle, thank you very much.

He had done that multiple times before to know that it was no more dangerous than driving a car.

Honestly, the one objection he had about riding it with Jace was the fact that they would be _so close_ to each other and Simon didn’t know if he could even handle it.

With how unsettling his brain was acting up yesterday, he would feel saner if they kept a fair amount of distance between them. Riding a motorcycle behind the blond with the wind blowing up on the road would no doubt destroy some of his brain cells, if that was even possible.

Simon wanted to avoid that devotedly.

Also, Jace had thrown Simon’s whole plan for the day out of the window now, so Simon needed to at least have some control on this. He refused to give Jace the advantage of having the upper hands.

“I’m not talking about this.” Simon insisted. “We can take different vehicles and I’ll follow you on the road. I don’t care." He proceeded to fish out his car key from the pocket of his shorts.

Jace seemed reluctant at first but slowly gave in and dragged his motorcycle into his garage. Simon beamed internally then locked the gate after they both got out of the house.

He moved to unlock his van but was disrupted when the blond snatched the key from his hands, their fingers brushing.

“I’m driving.” Jace grumbled.

Simon scowled in return. “It’s my freaking car!”

He reached out to take the key back but Jace slapped his hands away. It was so frustrating how every time Simon felt dominance, Jace would simply decimate the illusion and flipped the position.

“Well, you don’t know where we’re going, so, no driving for you.” The blond crossed his arms, hiding the key under his armpit.

“Can you even drive a van?” Simon challenged.

“It wouldn’t be that hard.”

Simon’s eyes widened in horror. _Wouldn’t be that hard_? “You’re gonna kill us.”

Jace glowered. “Don’t be stupid.” He turned around to get in the car but stopped when his eyes caught something. Simon followed the trail of his gaze and froze, too.

“Is that Clary’s mother?”                                     

Simon shifted around on his feet. “Um, yeah.”

Jace smiled and waved to her. Jocelyn was standing on the porch of her house and waved back in response. Simon worried about what she was thinking and started quivering in distress.

It was nonsensical how he would fuss over what she’s judging about the date―and especially Jace―but he did. In his mind, if Jocelyn gave her approval then his mother would, too, and he would feel much better about himself.

Which was absolutely pointless because he wasn’t even _actually_ dating Jace.

Then, Jace grabbed his upper arm and Simon turned sideways, back to the presence.

“Hey, why are you shaking?” Jace asked quietly, a faint concern detectable on his tone.

Simon threw a cautious smile in Jocelyn’s direction then jerked his arm off of the blond’s grip gently. “Nothing.”

“Right.”

“Give me the key and let’s go.” Simon reached out a hand.

Jace pursed his lips. “No.”

“You can just show me the direction―”

Suddenly, the blond flung his arm over Simon’s shoulder and rolled his eyes fiercely. With a disconcertingly strong hold, he steered Simon to the car.

Simon tried to escape the warm embrace, but to little avail, and was forced to sit on the passenger seat. Jace crawled into the driver seat and threw his duffle bag into the backseat.

Rubbing his hands devilishly, Jace said “Alright, let’s see how this van thing works!”

Simon grasped the seat belt desperately and put it on. “I really hope you’re just messing around.”

Jace winked playfully, a glimmer in his eyes.

“Asshat.” He muttered under his breath and squirmed inside.

 

* * *

 

“You’re kidding.” Simon exclaimed when they had arrived.

Jace had driven them to some community boathouse near the pier in Long Island City, apparently, and they had _barely_ made it there alive with how reckless and wild he was driving.

Jace glanced over him from where he was standing. “Absolutely not.” He said. “Now sign that waiver.”

Simon stared down at the white paper in front of him.

He stood still in front of the receptionist desk with a dubious look on his face.

“First you drove me around in _my_ car―almost close to death, I might add―” Simon began. “Then you want me to float around in open water?” He flailed his hands around. “Do you just want me to die?”

Jace shrugged and bit his lips, holding back a laugh. “My driving isn’t bad at all.”

In all fairness, they’d only had a rocky start where Jace had tried to figure out how to maneuver a much bigger vehicle than he was probably used to. But once he’d finally got the hang of it, he had actually driven well.

That didn’t mean there hadn’t been any hiccups along the way. Simon had held his breath every time they hit a rough bump. “I just had the most horrifying thirty minutes of my life.”

Jace huffed. “Insulting one’s driving is a bad move on a date.”

“ _Killing your date_ is probably way worse!”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Jace snickered. “You’ll be wearing a life vest. And then there’s this important waiver.” He waved the paper in front of his face mockingly. “You should probably sign this, just in case something goes wrong.”

“That doesn’t put my mind at ease at all!” Simon shrieked.

Jace outright guffawed and Simon glared at him furiously. When his laugh dwindled down, his voice was low and tender. “Trust me, please?”

Simon loathed how it made his knees weak. He clenched his fists.

“Just give me that!” He seized the paper from the blond’s hand and signed it swiftly.

He handed it over to the amused looking receptionist and let out a fiery sigh. Simon was glad someone could find this all amusing, because he most definitely did not.

A middle-aged woman with graying hair brought out two orange vests from the backroom and gave both of them to Simon. He hoisted one over to Jace who took it with a sly smile.

Jace had left his leather jacket back at the van and was now only wearing a white tank top that showcased his arms impeccably. He put on the vest and Simon cursed his eyes for ogling the way his bicep flexed.

After putting his own life vest, Simon followed the woman out of the building into the dock not thirty feet away. It was a properly breezy October, the air was crisp and the sun radiated only a little bit warmly.

Jace walked right beside him and their bare skins came into contact. Simon felt a burn which he declined to acknowledge.

When he finally saw the kayaks they were going to ride, Simon eyeballed them for a moment before fixing his eyes irately at the blond. “If I get injured, you’re taking all the responsibilities, remember that.” Simon announced.

“I’d never let you get harmed.” Jace responded intensely without even looking into his eyes.

Simon’s chest tightened. “Alright.” He said stiffly.

They made it to the edge of the pier and Simon settled down inside a blue kayak with a tentative step. He paddled around close to the land at first, at least until he understood the way to balance the boat and move about freely.

Jace, who clearly had done this before, roamed around the water not too far from Simon but watched him over with a smug look on his face.

“I’m getting it, okay?” Simon shouted sharply. He could hear the laugh coming from the blond.

“I believe in you!” Jace yelled back in the most condescending tone Simon had ever heard.

Simon set his lips into a thin line and drifted erratically to where his date was floating. He splashed some water into the blond’s face and earned a roaring laughter.

Simon couldn’t help but curved his lips upwards, too.

They continued to cruise aimlessly around the East River; sportively throwing some banters and smack talks every now and then. They also splattered the water under them competitively, as if deciding to see who could soak each other the most.

When they could almost spot the Roosevelt Island plainly, they shuffled around and started to head back to the pier.

On the way there, Jace shot him a vicious looking grin. “I’ll race you.” He said.

Simon craned his head around. He glared at Jace equally vicious, hoping to convey that he would partake in no race with him.

Naturally, in a typical Jace-fashion, Jace disregarded him and lunged forward on the water, leaving Simon a good distance behind.

Simon hardly spared a thought before heading off in the same direction rapidly.

It was almost phenomenal how Simon had managed to catch up and even take the lead on the race. But, the pride sizzling inside his chest had turned out to be the downfall of him, as he felt the boat rock violently and turned upside down, powerfully taking Simon down with it.

Simon quickly surged up from under the cool water and shook his head, sloshing his wet hair around. He coughed several times and cursed under his breath.

He then heard a gleeful chortle from right above him and gritted his teeth furiously.

“Sorry, I got caught up in the competition.” Jace expressed wickedly.

Simon gasped. Of course Jace had only let him win to get Simon into the water. It should surprise him, really, but in a way, it didn’t.

Then, Jace extended his hand to Simon in a gesture of peace and Simon’s eyes glinted in delight. He fixed the glasses on his nose and grabbed the hand only to pull it down with an extensive strength. He wasn’t the type to let the chance to have a little payback slip by, after all.

Jace was soon immersed in the water with him.

“You doucheface.” Simon squawked. “You said I won’t get hurt!”

Jace emerged to the surface and did the same thing Simon did, only way more mesmerizingly. He cackled happily and swam closer to Simon.

“You’re fine.”

“I could be emotionally traumatized.” Simon specified.

Jace twitched his lips upwards and lifted an eyebrow. Simon saw red.

“You know what, don’t talk to me.” He swirled his head sideways.

“Aw, come on, it’s not that bad,” Jace stated, blatantly ignoring his request. “At least you still win?” He proposed. “Technically, that is.”

Simon sneered. He turned to face the other guy again, but stilled when he realized how very little the distance between the two of them had become. Their noses almost touched. _What was Jace even doing right now_?

Simon hove out a nervous breath.

“You’re pretty unsporting for a football captain.” He murmured while focusing his eyes on the blond’s.

It turned out, Simon had been wrong. When he’d noticed how blue Jace’s eyes were at school yesterday, he had been fairly mistaken.

It was something that was inconspicuous and would definitely be unnoticeable from the distance, especially under the fake fluorescent of their school lightning. But, now that they were under the sun and hovering adjacently with barely an inch between them, it was unmistakable that his left eye was actually _half-blue and half-brown_.

They were so lovely and majestic, and Simon was furious at how the shimmering sunshine made the brown color look almost gold. He’d come to term that Jace’s eyes were pretty, but he didn’t realize it was _angelically_ beautiful.

It just made Simon hate him even more. It was unfair that he could have all the wonderful qualities mankind could only dream of.

Jace didn’t immediately retort back and was quiet for a moment. But then his eyelids drooped and his eyes faltered down closer to where Simon’s lips were.

Simon refrained himself from mimicking the gesture and budged away from the blond.

“Let’s get back.” He panted out. “It’s getting kinda chilly.”

A cold wind blew in the air and Simon shivered visibly. Jace seemed to be back from wherever his mind was and batted his eyes a few times.

“Yeah.” He breathed out. “Let’s go.”

Simon gave him a curt nod. The dock wasn’t far from where they were currently floating around, so he just hauled his kayak moderately and let Jace trail behind him.

 

* * *

 

After drying up and changing their clothes in the boathouse’s bathroom, Jace insisted that he drove the van again and took them to a coffee shop not too far from the boathouse.

Simon didn’t put up a fight as much as he should have, but mostly because he could really use the warmth and sweetness of a hot chocolate right now.

He told Jace this, and the blond ordered him to go find a seat inside the shop when they finally arrived. He spotted empty seats right around the window in the back.

Jace came back with two steaming cups of hot chocolate and Simon could feel his inside thrumming in anticipation.

The blond handed one cup to Simon who promptly took a careful sip. Simon didn’t know if it was just because he felt too drained and frosty inside but the drink tasted way better than he’d expected.

“This is actually really good.” He looked up. “What’s the name of the place again?”

“Sweetleaf.” Jace uttered over his cup.

“Huh.” Simon said. “I’d definitely go back here in the future, then.”

And he really would. Aside from its evidently satisfying drink, the shop offered an ambience that Simon rarely felt in any coffee shop he’d ever visited.

It was warm, but not too stuffy, and smelled mildly excellent that Simon felt comfortable to just lean back in his cushy chair and take it all in. The smell of cinnamon mint rolls in the air was the most apparent there. It made Simon felt welcome and home.

“I thought you already had your favorite coffee place.” Jace said.

Simon narrowed his eyes. “Java Jones?”

“Yeah, that.”

“How do you know I like to go there?” Simon asked.

Jace shrugged too casually. “I heard you rant about it one time at the school cafeteria.”

Simon blinked and ignored the fact that Jace had eavesdropped his conversations at school before.

“Well, it’s easily the go to place for me to get a caffeine fix, but this place is nice, too.” Simon gestured around. “It has a different vibe, you know.”

Jace hummed in accordance.

“Besides, it would be nice to get away sometimes.” Simon chuckled. “I always meet people from school at Java Jones, especially on Live Music Night.” He curled his fingers around the warm cup in front of him. “Have you ever been to one?”

“Live Music Night?” Jace questioned.

Simon nodded while taking a sip from his cup.

“Once, I guess, with Alec and Izzy.” The blond made a considering noise in the back of his throat. “It’s a while ago, though. I don’t frequently go there at night.”

“Too cool for that?” Simon raised an eyebrow. “You probably just hang out all night at that bar Pandemonium, don’t you? Getting laid and getting wasted. _Oooh, what a cool dude_.” He mocked playfully.

Simon got a half-surprised, full-bodied laugh for that one. “In case you forgot, I’m on a sport team.” Jace smiled. “I can’t drink excessively.”

“But you _can_ get laid excessively?” Simon countered.

“Now you’re just being a smartass.” Jace rolled his eyes fondly. Simon didn’t realize Jace could even look fond. It was ridiculous. “But, seriously, the whole scene is probably more your thing than mine.” He continued.

Simon just nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I saw Isabelle often, though.”

Jace smirked. “She’s probably just trying to get into Clary’s pants.”

Simon gaped at him before erupting into laughter. “That is the most logical thing I’ve ever heard coming out from your mouth.”

The blond blurted out a small giggle, too. “It starts to annoy me when she raves about your friend.”

Simon shook his head. “Tell me about it.”           

He could shamefully say that he knew more things about Isabelle than he’d care for. From the way her obsidian hair fell into her face and the way her gentle hands would caress Clary when she was feeling down.

It was all highly unnecessary for Simon to hear and he swore Clary just aspired to be a poet lately.

“At least, you have a single brother, too. You can suffer her rant together.” Simon went on. “I’m all alone bearing my burden.”

“Alec? He’s not single.” Jace frowned and slurped down some of his hot chocolate. “Besides, when Izzy even opens her mouth to say something related to Clary, Alec would just get up and leave.”

Simon tilted his head to the side. “Alec’s dating someone?”

Jace stared at him long and hard. “Why do you sound disappointed?” He made a guttural sound. “I thought you weren’t interested in him.”

Simon raised his hands in defense. “Chill out, man. I’m not.”

“Really?” Jace sounded skeptical.

“Yeah.” Simon answered. “I just thought that maybe I shouldn’t have asked him out in the first place. I wouldn’t have if I’d known.”

“Oh.” Jace put his cup on the table. “I don’t think anyone at school even know he’s dating someone, though, so you’re okay.”

Simon rested his right elbow on the table and put his chin above his fist. “So you’re the only one who is single?”

Jace peered at him suspiciously. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” The blond said dryly.

“Why are you single?” Simon demanded lightly. “You’re clearly super hot and can hold a decent conversation. You may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but your jokes _are_ funny sometimes, so why haven’t you snatched one of your fans to be your girlfriend? Or boyfriend, obviously.”

Jace flushed red and Simon eyed him delightfully.

“Does it even matter?” Jace balked sardonically.

Simon shrugged and shot him a crooked grin. “It doesn’t. Just, some people like me might wonder, you know.”

“I am too busy with practices and school works recently. I can’t throw dating in the middle of it.”

“Meaning, you have no game.” Simon continued badgering the blond.

Simon admitted, it gave him a morbidly gratifying pleasure every time he managed to get a reaction out of Jace. It felt more significant when Simon was the one doing the pestering.

“I can sweep anyone off of their feet if I want to.” Jace grumbled.

Simon tittered. “Yet here you are, single and miserable.”

Jace pointed his index fingers accusingly. “You get a kick out of this, don’t you?”

Simon stared back virtuously. “I really do.”

“Well, you can shut up now, because I’m getting out of here.” Jace finished his chocolate drink and rose up from his seat.

“Hey!” Simon wailed. “I’m not done with my drink.”

“Then you better chug it all. Fast.” Jace crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Simon.

Simon relented and swallowed down the rest of his lukewarm drink in one large, big gulp. It made Jace smile contentedly.

That bastard.

 

* * *

 

On the way back to his place, Simon slowly dozed off in his seat listening to some lousy music on the radio station Jace had put on. He hadn’t even bothered opposing the blond from driving the van since he’d known it was a lost cause.

The sun had almost disappeared completely and the street was starting to illuminate under the bright, artificial light of the street lamps. Simon’s stomach grumbled lowly and he mulled over in his mind what to have for dinner that night.

Rebecca and his mom would probably come home way later than he did and he would need to order a takeout as soon as he got home. Preferably Chinese food or maybe just a box of pizza.

After the blond took the last turn before Simon’s house, Simon fluttered his eyes open and yawned. “So.” He initiated.

Jace threw him a sideway glance.

“How much did that cost me?” Simon asked experimentally.

“What?”

“You know.” Simon shrugged. “The kayak ride and the coffee.”

Jace schooled a blank expression. He carried on driving without responding then parked the van in front of Simon’s place when they made it back.

They were silent for a moment, almost like they were petrified to bring up the subject. Simon was definitely not afraid at all, since he was the one that had commenced the conversation in the first place.

But Jace was seemingly skirting around the subject all together, which was very uncharacteristic of him. The atmosphere inside the van had turned dour and stifling because of it.

“Jace.” Simon remarked from his seat.

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Jace growled out.

Simon stared at him. “Uh, yes, I think I do.”

“No, I mean it doesn’t cost you anything.” Jace turned his head to Simon.

“And why is that?” Simon lifted an eyebrow dubiously.

“The boathouse was free for everyone who reserved a spot at least an hour in advance.” Jace said. “And I did that, which was why I picked you up a little bit late this evening.”

Simon gave him a considering look. “Okay. And the coffee?”

“I used a gift card.” He stated plainly.

“Well, alright, at least let me pay that with the same amount.” Simon took out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and started to flick a few bucks when Jace circled his long calloused fingers around Simon’s wrist.

Simon gazed up impulsively, his whole body impossibly voltaic.

“That’s not necessary.” Jace said with a low voice as he slowly loosened his grip. “I don’t really care about the gift card.”

Simon secured his hand away from the blond as soon as it was free. “Dude, I can pay for that, it’s not like―”

“Simon.”

Simon inhaled and shut his mouth.

“I had a good time.” Jace continued softly.

Simon’s stomach twisted violently. His insides were jolting around vigorously and his lungs were stuck in his throat.

Jace knitted his eyebrows in contemplation then looked away hesitantly. The glowing light from Simon’s house accentuated the sharpness of his high cheekbone and Simon kicked himself mentally for noticing how delicate his skin was under the luminescence.

Simon had both hands clenched into tight fists at his lap. The skin of his palms wound up peppered with tiny crescent marks from his nails, which he ignored.

“I did, too.” Simon began cautiously. Jace rotated his head sideways to face Simon again. “But we had an agreement for this fake date and I intend to uphold it.”

In all honesty, though, Simon desperately needed that agreement to ground him close to the reality. It was the rule for all of this.

He simply knew Jace wasn’t interested in him. Simon wasn’t fooling himself with bogus facts no matter how nice and enjoyable their day had been.

Simon could see them being somewhat good friends after they ‘broke up’, but that was it. And he accepted that, he really did. They’d look back at this time and laugh at how bizarre their settlement had been.

Without the agreement and the certainty it entailed, his mind would drift away to the situations that would never be possible in real life.

Simon wasn’t ready for that.

He was content to just keep despising Jace for how stupidly attractive he looked and how irritatingly annoying he could be.

It was safe. Simon wasn’t inclined to go out of his comfort zone.

“That’s funny.” Jace scoffed. “You haven’t mentioned anything about paying me throughout the day.”

“I genuinely forgot.” Simon grimaced. “I promise I will give you your three hundred bucks. But that’s not until we break up.” He rambled on. “We _will_ break up, Jace. And you don’t need to worry about that or your Chemistry workloads or spending your money on me.”

“I don’t mind spending money.” Jace pointed out.

Simon laughed hysterically flat. “Of course you don’t, you’re rich, man!”

Jace glared. “That’s not what I meant.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Simon screeched. “Just tell me right now if you’re willing to go on with the conditions or not.” He averted his gaze. “I need to find your replacement if you want to bail out.”

A very small, awkward silence ensued when Jace didn’t immediately reply.

Simon curled and uncurled his toes while fidgeting restlessly in his seat. He convinced his heart to stop pumping so ferociously then tried to come up with something to fill the stillness.

“You’re not that bad of a company, if that makes you feel better.” Simon punched Jace’s upper arm weakly.

It was obviously the wrong move since he got a hollow stare in return.

Simon gulped. “I know I’m not cool and I babble endlessly sometimes. And I also know it’s hard to spend time with me. But that’s why you should let me pay. It’s my act of good will for your patience.”

Jace brooded for a long moment.

“Fine.” He finally said. “We’ll keep doing this.”

Simon’s face lighted up. Abruptly, the mood changed into something more sprightly. He clapped his hands once. “Alright.”

Jace rolled his eyes tenderly then jumped out of the car. Simon followed suit and stretched his body while waiting for the blond to take his duffel bag from the backseat.

He collected his wet clothes from Jace who dragged his motorcycle out and then climbed on it. He started to put on his helmet, so Simon bade him goodbye with a wave of his hand.

“No goodbye kiss?” Jace offered.

Simon made a choked noise. “No.” He said flatly.

“Your loss.” Jace laughed jovially while slamming down the glass of his helmet. He initiated the engine before riding away from the porch of Simon’s house.

Simon stood there at the pavement for a while then went inside the house with shaky strides, his skin pink and his neck warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Comment below to let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, say hi on tumblr! (username: kingdollophead)


	3. i hate it when you stare

The first three months of his seventh grade had gone unexcitingly, Simon remembered. Aside from landing in detention on his first week and securing his position on the bottom of the social pyramid (all because of the same douchy blond he’d learned later was called Jace Wayland), it had been dull and ordinary.

Simon had forced himself to be impassive around the Wayland boy, diligently suppressing the grudge he’d been harboring towards him.

It had been difficult to keep being unruffled, though, when Jace would let out condescending chuckles or smirks every time Simon had dared himself to answer some questions in the class. He had never directly addressed his subtle chaffing to Simon, per se, but he’d been terribly transparent about it.

Simon hadn’t cared. If anything, he’d shared Jace’s animosity, though Simon had taken the silent route, ignoring the blond with great effort.

A month before Christmas break, their teacher had instructed an end of the year project and had ordered them specifically to do the work in a group of two. Simon, who had sat in the back, had attempted to call Clary from where he had been sitting, but failed miserably, and had accidentally glanced to his right where the blond had been slouching disinterestedly.

They had turned to stare at each other for what he vaguely remembered a very long minute, before the blond shifted his eyes up and down, inspecting Simon appraisingly. Simon had felt an uncomfortable prickling sensation on his skin so he’d started to open his mouth resentfully, deciding to at least find out whether Jace had wanted to team up for the assignment or not.

Of course it had been a very naïve thought, especially when the blond had quickly sported an unreadable expression on his face and had spoken very blandly “I’m not pairing up with you.”

There had been a flash of concern on his face, which had shown up only for a fraction of seconds, but had been there nonetheless. Simon had noticed. That had been a very strange thing and Simon hadn’t been able to figure out why.

At the moment, Simon hadn’t analyzed it for longer, though, since he had been too overwhelmed by a fit of rage, gripping his pencil tightly and forcefully exhaling through his nose.

Simon had fantastic records of doing his work perfectly and achieving slightly above standard scores on the quizzes they’d had so far. And to think that Jace had chosen to reject his partnership firmly, Simon shouldn’t have felt disappointed; it had been the blond’s loss.

“I wasn’t going to ask you.” Simon had grumbled out, a muscle twitching in his jaw.

He hadn’t stuck around for the other boy to respond and had turned around completely in his seat then had asked Maureen, the nice looking girl sitting on his other side, to be his partner. He hadn’t bothered to find out who Jace had finally ended up with, either.

He’d only known that Jace’s teasing had become more increasingly public ever since that moment.

 

* * *

 

It was Wednesday when Clary finally realized he was intentionally missing their shared lunch time at school. Simon thought he could’ve fooled her longer, at least until the next week, but Clary was nothing if not canny.

She had demanded a follow up story of his date last weekend and they’d met up in her room the day after their respective date to talk about it almost all evening.

Well, Clary had done all the talking.                   

Simon had just nodded and hummed aptly at all the right times, swerving her from the fact that he hadn’t told anything about his date.

It wasn’t like there had been anything special happening on his date. It was more of a friendly outing, if he could even call it that. It was still too far-fetched to be considered that and Simon doubted Jace would do it again without an incentive.

(Jace had genuinely said and seemed like he’d enjoyed their date, though, but Simon was going to ignore that.)

Besides, her date had definitely been much more interesting, from what he could gather. There had been an impromptu carnival near the park, apparently, and the two girls had spent their time there hopping around the rides after their lunch, even managing a couple make out session in the dark corners, she’d said.

Simon hadn’t bothered himself with the details, so his memories were all fuzzy, but all he could remember was Izzy, Izzy, and _Izzy_. They’d definitely had a good time, alright.

He felt bad, actually, not only for zoning out most of her story, but also for letting her believe that he and Jace had gone for their original movie date plan.

Clary had been too engrossed in her own animated chattering and frankly, Simon just hadn’t had the extra energy to elaborate and correct her when she’d asked how his movie date had been. Simon convinced himself that it didn’t matter, in the long run, where they’d gone or would go on their _dates_.

Typically, karma had ended up biting him in ass and he’d soon caught on it when Monday afternoon had arrived and Clary, yanking him up from his seat just after the bell had rung, had beamed radiantly and informed him they were having lunch with Isabelle and the others.

It hadn’t been very difficult to deduce that _the others_ would’ve probably included a certain leather-wearing blond, and Simon wasn't ready to regularly interact with him again.

He was anxious to admit, but his mind had been insurgent lately, wandering towards Jace and their date on a quiet night.

So, in a brief tick full of dread, Simon had shrieked a lame generic excuse, complete with a slightly high-pitched tone, and had earned a dumbfounded look from the pretty red-head.

He remembered saying something along the line of doing works in the library before retreating away hastily to the football field. He’d found himself eating his sandwich alone on the cold metal seat of the bleachers then doing the same thing for the next day.

Wednesday was a bit different than the other days, though, as he was joined by a senior and his _occasionally_ great friend, Magnus Bane. Simon realized he should’ve been more apprehensive, but after repeatedly spending lunch alone, he wasn’t going to deny a companion. He needed the distraction.

“Oh, Samantha, you look like you need a friend.” The older boy said, a wicked grin on his lips.

Simon munched his tuna sandwich unwaveringly.

“Really, man? You couldn’t come up with a guy’s name?” He retorted between his chewing and got a raucous-sounding laugh.

Magnus flopped down beside him and rested both of his legs on the bench in front of him, his movement lithe and graceful. Simon noticed from his peripheral vision the way his skinny jeans stretched across his legs and the mute color of baggy shirt, a contrast to the colorful neon shirt he’d usually prance around on.

For a moment, Simon expected Magnus to pluck out a joint from his pocket and start smoking there, but his shoulders relaxed when he didn’t. He’d obviously had his fair share of tobacco rolls with Clary and Magnus himself, along with the older boy’s friends too (or rather, _followers_ ), but they’d normally do it discreetly under the bleachers, not on top of it, so he was glad that this was not one of _those_ occasions.

“Are you suffering an angsty adolescent phase?” Magnus dragged out patronizingly.

Simon balled up his tuna sandwich wrapper. “You’re a teenager, too, Magnus.”

“Honey,” Magnus clucked his tongue. “I am older than you think.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Unless you’re immortal, no, you’re not.”

Magnus smirked and waggle his fingers in front of his face. His nails were covered by an enchanting graphite color today. “You're dodging the question.”

“No, this is not a teenage problem, okay!” Simon replied strongly.

“I do believe you have gotten yourself a particular handsome blond, now, on your tow.” Magnus tittered. “Tell me, where is he on this gloomy afternoon?”

Simon opened his mouth to ask where he’d found out about him and Jace but then figured it would be irrelevant. Magnus had his ways around school, that was the only distinct habit of him.

“We went on one date,” Simon scoffed. “Don’t expect us to get chummy all of a sudden.”

The older guy cooed satirically. “Is he troubling you? Or rather, did you scare him off with your terrible kissing?”

Simon eyeballed the older guy. “I’ll have you know, I’m a perfectly fine kisser.” He snapped back.

Magnus shook his head left and right, a malevolent smirk dancing on his lips. His face seemed to gleam under the obscenely yet naturally looking glitter he’d put there. “My judgment says otherwise.”

Simon’s lips thinned. “Seven minutes in heaven from middle school doesn’t count, man.”

The other guy narrowed his eyes playfully. “Only, did we not do more things when we grew older?”

Simon flushed pink. His throat was dry for two seconds, remembering a party he’d gone to way back in sophomore year. He remembered chugging down drinks after drinks and planting his lips on any pliant surface he’d found. The whole day had been blurry and embarrassing.

“That doesn’t count either because I hardly remember that night.” Simon let out truthfully.

Magnus grinned. “I am actually rather thankful for that kiss.” He tapped his index finger on Simon’s lips lightly. “My dear beau would have _never_ come crawling up to my lap if it hadn’t been for your inane behavior. Literally.”

Simon glanced sideways and squinted. It’d often plagued him when Magnus talked about his boyfriend obscurely. The fact that he was dating someone had been the only reason why Simon hadn’t asked him out last week and he’d asked who he was dating, but Magnus always brushed off his question, which was frustrating.

“Could you just tell me who it is? You know, instead of leaving vague comments for me to put together?”

Magnus’ lips curved up exponentially. “But, as you people say, where’s the fun in that?”

Simon snorted and readied his argument but the sound of a disgruntled clearing throat disrupted their conversation. Both boys looked down at the source and Simon’s stomach plummeted down.

“Wayland, you are finally here!” Magnus exclaimed, rising up from his seat and opening up his arms widely in the air. His voice was high and chipper. “I was almost uncertain you’d show up.”

Jace scowled then focused his eyes on Simon’s. “I wasn’t sure I’d be welcomed.”

Simon swallowed, feeling the blood pounding in his ears. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the blond’s and Magnus watched the both of them with curious eyes, laughing gratingly.

“While I do love the tension between two hot males in a quarrel,” Magnus butted in. “I am monogamous now, so, you boys have fun.”

Magnus waved his hand graciously and launched to regress down the steps while yelling out “See you around, Salmon.”

Simon forced himself to look away from Jace and followed Magnus’ movement. “Okay, that’s a fish!”

He only heard a faint chuckle in response then the older guy disappeared gradually from his sight.

Jace came into his view, after that, as he perched himself next to Simon, taking the empty space previously inhabited by Magnus. He leaned back on the bench behind him smoothly, elbows upholding him and feet unfurling in front him. He was lying back, almost adjacent to the seats, and his gaze was far away on the football field, not concentrating on Simon.

Simon exhaled out a small whiff and crossed his arms, leaning back on his seat too, mirroring the blond.

“So.” He began. “How did you know where to find me?”

Jace raised an eyebrow. “Magnus texted Clary he’d found you.” His tone was steady. “She’s worried about you and said you’d like to go out here to daydream.”

Simon gaped and reminded himself to give both the older boy and his best friend a strongly-worded piece of his mind.

“I don’t daydream.” Simon insisted.

Jace’s expression was flat. “You’re just avoiding me.”

It hadn’t been asked as a question, so Simon didn’t reply and let the silence fill the air.

There was nobody around them, Simon noticed. Muffled sounds were audible from the distance, car hustling around on the road, students chattering indoors and around the school. It wasn’t uncomfortable and almost peaceful.

Jace’s body was radiating soft warmth beside him and Simon found he quite enjoyed that, especially when a gust of wind breezed down around them.

Simon was still a bit tense, his posture stiff and rigid, but his insides were starting to relax and he could feel his body soothing down slowly.

They were content in the quietness, at least for a few minutes, before Jace broke it with a low muttering. “I thought we had ended last week on good terms.”

Simon inclined his head towards the blond and waited wisely for him to continue, as he didn’t appear to be finished. True to his instincts, Jace added “Did I do something wrong?”

He finally narrowed his eyes back on Simon, causing Simon to catch his breath gravely, his chest constricted and his head swiveling fast.

There was a blatant hint of pain and sadness in his eyes, even though he’d sounded neutral. Yet anger was clouding his irises the most, turning them a darker shade that made Simon’s gut twisting uncontrollably.

It was all very confusing to him because Simon understood that Jace was some kind of egotistical maniac, but he was confident and self-assured.

 _Why the hell would his pride be wounded_?

This was not a real relationship, for God’s sake. Either Jace was acting _very_ well and Simon was set up for a carefully-orchestrated joke, or Jace was actually upset. The latter was extremely preposterous, so Simon put up a defense before he was ridiculed even further.

“Let’s not be dramatic here.” He answered. “I’m paying you. You don’t get to ask questions.”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, however, Simon regretted everything and wished he hadn’t sounded as snippy as he had. That was incredibly rude of him.

Jace must’ve thought so too as his nose scrunched up in fury and his eyebrows furrowed resentfully. The air around them was suddenly thick and suffocating.

“I am not your little bitch.” Jace grunted, sitting up straight on his seat.

His feet fell on the metal underneath them with a loud thud, his shoulder strained and his fist clenched. He looked like he was ready for a fight. He appeared to be tough and brute, but Simon had heard the genuine hurt in his protest and that tugged Simon’s heartstring remorsefully.

“I’m sorry.” Simon quickly apologized, trying to convey it as earnest as possible. “Dude, really, I don’t know why I said that, I swear.”

Jace was still unconvinced and a cross look was still featured on his face so Simon reached out and shifted to sneak his arms around the blond, pursuing to embrace him with a tight hug.

Hugging had always been the first thing he’d done if he’d felt truly guilty about something. He’d locked Clary in a hug before, when her dad had been arrested on terrorism charges and put behind bars. He’d squeezed his mother regretfully when he’d almost gotten suspended for skipping too many classes in favor of practicing guitar at the local music shop.

But this was different. Jace was neither his best friend nor his mother. He was _nobody_.

And the blond clearly repelled the idea of getting a simple hug, judging by his wide eyes and agape mouth, so Simon vigorously snapped himself a second before it was too late.

“I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry.” Simon wholeheartedly repeated in the end, retreating back to his seat and targeting his eyes back to the green field across him. He made a valiant effort to even his breathing which had gone rabid without his permission.

“Let’s just agree to forget it ever happened.” Jace pitched after a while.

Simon nodded his head, a wince on his face. He raked his mind for another topic to talk about but it was not cooperating and came up with blanks.

He quenched down the arbitrary feelings on his stomach then leaned back on the bench, observing the way Jace resuming his sprawled out position, head thrown back upwards to the sky. His hands were folded on the seat slightly above them to support his head.

“Clary thought we’d gone to see a movie.” Jace started nonchalantly. Simon turned his head and blinked, gaze suddenly fixed on the exposed neck in front of him. “I told her I didn’t remember what we’d seen and she concluded we’re already having sex.”

An uncomfortable heat slithered up Simon’s neck. “ _What_?”

Jace just shrugged. “It’s your fault, really, for not telling her we went to other places.”

“You could have said something!” Simon pointed his finger violently.

“And explain everything?” Jace scoffed. “That’s your job.”

Simon stared at him, wide-eyed, and then threw his head back too, gawking at the grey sky above them. There was a particular cloud that seemed very dark and murky, the sun failed to shine through it. Simon wondered if Jace was staring at the same thing.

“Honestly, she’s just too much sometimes.” Simon whispered in a low voice, startling himself with how sincere that statement was. Simon felt like a bad friend. “Don’t get me wrong, I do love her. But she _was_ the reason we’re doing this, you know?”

Jace made a noncommittal sound but didn’t verbally react.           

“I mean, I could’ve said no,” Simon continued. “But I just,” He struggled. “I don’t know! She was dying to go out with Isabelle, okay, what was I supposed to do?” Simon finished shakily.

He was merely rambling to himself at this point. He didn’t expect Jace to reply with anything or even follow his train of thoughts. It felt nice to utter the things that had been bugging his mind out loud. It emptied some of the clogged spaces in his brain.

“You didn’t tell her.” Jace said.

Simon furrowed his eyebrows. “About what?”

“All this.” Said the blond indistinctly, his left hand gesturing weakly between the both of them.

Simon hummed, having a pretty good idea what he meant. Jace was curious if Simon had let Clary in about their accord, about the fact that they’re not really dating, about the fact that there was an impending break up looming in the future, waiting for the right time. Simon didn’t blame him, he’d be prying too.

So Simon shook his head. “No.”

He hadn’t told a soul about their agreement, not even Clary, who would probably find out on her own, anyway. But she was too deeply immersed in her own love life, and Simon was relying on her obliviousness to save him the embarrassment of explaining a stupid plan that should have never been made in the first place.

“Does that make me a lousy friend?” Simon asked as he twisted towards the blond. “Keeping piles of secrets from her?”

Jace angled his head to Simon. His blond hair was whisked away by the wind and his eyes were stern. Simon realized that they were close, but not too close, and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel uncomfortable; he was getting used to it by now.

“I think you’re asking the wrong person.” He commented, intensely boring into Simon’s eyes. “I never seem to be telling the truth these days.”

Simon paused, realizing how the whole situation had turned too mellow for his taste. And while he didn’t know what had caused him to open up about this, to Jace Wayland of all people, he needed to put a stop to it.

“Seriously? You’ve been mysterious since day one, Jace.” Simon countered jokingly, in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Stop acting like you just turned into this secretive goth dude yesterday.”

Jace gave the impression that he was aware of what Simon was doing and he bristled playfully in return. “Admit it, _mysterious goth dude_ gets you hot and bothered.”

Simon was glad they were back on familiar grounds. “Not even in your dreams, Wayland.”

“Actually,” Jace glided closer and set his lips right next to Simon’s ear, his hot breath tickling lusciously. Jace’s voice was deep and rough and Simon wanted to crawl right onto it. “In my dreams, we both get hot and bothered.”

“O-kay!” Simon flinched away, studiously not turning his head. “You can keep it in your pants, man, I don’t care about what gets you up at night.”

“Oh, you keep me up at night, alright.”

“Stop it!” Simon elbowed Jace’s stomach lightly and earned a boisterous laughter.

He felt a small smile forming on his own lips but soon hid it away behind his palm, hoping that Jace had missed the whole thing.

 

* * *

 

Simon’s last class before school let out was Chemistry, which he had with Jace. After spending the rest of their lunch time together, they’d parted ways and hadn’t actually met each other until the class started.

They received five pages worth of practice questions for homework and it was due this Friday, so Simon followed Jace to his locker when the class ended then requested his notebook, politely reminding the blond about Simon’s pledge to do his homework.

Jace apparently had different ideas and demanded Simon to tutor him instead, which Simon protested severely, but ended up agreeing to anyways because he couldn’t seem to _win_ when he had an argument with the other guy.

They went to Jace’ place, per Simon’s request (his mother was home tonight). Jace had happened to carpool with his siblings this morning, opting out of riding his motorbike to school, so Simon drove them in his van this time, to Jace’s dismay.

Simon didn’t know what he’d counted on before they arrived, but the first thing he noticed about Jace’s house was how cold it was.

There was a chill in the air and the walls were pristine grey, accented in deep blues and rich blacks. The building was a mix of modern and antiquated architecture and the bookshelf in the living room was neatly skimmed, like no one ever touched them.

All the family photos were positioned straightly, almost all of them were black and white, but only a few had Jace in them. The house had appeared massive from the outside but its insides were even more spacious, Simon realized. It was awfully empty and devoid and it’s… well, it’s a bummer. A huge bummer.

Jace didn’t call out that he’s home and no one was there to offer him some greetings or ask how his day had been. He made a stop in the kitchen to present Simon with decent snacks but Simon politely declined. They then stepped right through the hallway and walked up a fancy looking hardwood stairs.

Simon wanted to point out that they could just as easily do their work in the living room and Jace didn’t need to be dragging him to his room, but Simon couldn’t quite get the words to come out, and ended up swearing under his breath before following Jace to his bedroom.

Jace’s bedroom door looked like every other door in the house (white, plain) but when he opened the door, Simon's blood started to thaw.

The inside of Jace’s room was warm, a bright contrast to the rest of his house, which Simon had not predicted. There were a few pairs of dirty clothes cluttered on the floor. The bed comforter was stripped slightly and some things are disorganized on his desk.

The room exuded this distinct scent of Jace and the walls were painted in all black. There were some photos on them, and Simon narrowed his eyes particularly to one picture of Jace with Alec and Isabelle lounging at a cozy looking cabin.

Jace looked unamused in it but it was taken when he was probably ten years old, so it was more cute than intimidating. Simon giggled discreetly and received a daggering stare from the blond.

“Stop stalking my things.” He grumbled, brushing past Simon and threw his bag haphazardly on the floor. Simon rolled his eyes then shouldered off his bag too, placing it next to Jace’s.

“Not quite what I expected,” Simon said.

“And what was that? A torture dungeon?” Jace rapped.

Simon shrugged. “Maybe.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Simon swiveled around quickly and wrinkled his nose at the blond’s lazy smirk.

“How do you know I enjoy those bondage stuffs?” Simon decided to play along.

He was rewarded when the smile on Jace’s lips fell slightly and something incomprehensible was the only thing Simon heard as a respond.

Jace rummaged through his bag, producing his Chemistry notebook, then flopped down on the bed and kicked his boots off. There was an awkward moment where Simon shuffled around on his feet, clumsily examining where to sit himself. It drew a raised eyebrow from the blond.

“You’re my boyfriend, Simon, you can at least lie on my stupid bed.” Jace said, a sly grin was back on his lips.

“Okay, there are _plenty_ of things wrong with what you just said, the main one being _you're not my boyfriend_.” Simon slurred, crossing his arms over his chest and glared down at him, steadfastly not looking at how Jace’s clothes spread tight over his firm body.

Jace rolled his eyes and ordered him to _put his ass_ wherever he’d like.

Simon pulled out his own Chemistry book and a legal pad then placed himself on the floor at the foot of the bed, back against the box springs. Jace had his book settled languidly on his chest, not even bothering to read any of the problems.

“You said you wanted to study.” Simon glared at him.

Jace yawned. “Did I?”

Simon groaned. “What am I even doing here if I wind up doing all the work for you?”

“You’re tutoring me.”

“Yeah, but you should try solving the questions first.” Simon turned around and shoved Jace’s leg with his elbow. “That’s the whole point of tutoring, finding out what you don’t understand so _you_ _do_.”

“I don’t care about Chemistry.” Jace sighed heavily, flailing out his arms against the bed. The bottom edge of his t-shirt rode up, just a little, showing smooth, slightly tanned skin, and a hint of muscle.

Simon gritted his teeth and looked away. “Why did you invite me here, then?”

“What do you think?”

Simon narrowed his eyes, twisting around to snap at Jace, only he was suddenly confronted with the sight of Jace curling up on his bed, staring at Simon with vulnerable eyes. Something congested Simon’s throat so he mumbled a barely audible “Whatever.”

Simon didn’t care if in the end Jace made him finish his homework anyway. He focused his mind on nursing the Chemistry questions on his own books, and set to give the answer to the blond to copy, when he’s finished.

They were silent for about an hour, in which Simon gnawed his lip intently, double checking on some particularly difficult reaction equations, when he felt something nudge the back of his head.

“I’m done.” Jace declared.

Simon frowned and plunked his pen down on the floor, his finished work forgotten. “You’re what?”

“I did it.” The blond drawled. “Now can you crosscheck my answer? This work drained all my energies for today.” He handed his book to Simon, falling back against the bed with a whine.

Simon climbed to sit on the bed hesitantly and compared both of their answers. He was tremendously surprised when he found that Jace had managed to write down almost all the right answers. He zeroed in his eyes on the blond thoughtfully, wondering how the hell he could fail on the subject that he apparently grasped.

“Jace, this is not bad.” Simon said. “Some of the answers aren’t right, but those are trivial mistakes, they’re trick questions.”

“Yeah?” Jace looked up disinterestedly.

“Yes.” Simon nodded then leaned back against the headboard, putting their books between them. “Clearly you don’t need my help.”

“I do.” Jace was quick to interject and Simon stared at him dryly. Jace’s eyes skittered away for a second as he turned to lie on his stomach, taking and opening his book. “You’re much smarter.” He grunted out.

Simon made a face. “Why would you say that?”

“You answer all these questions in class. You sound smart.” Jace shrugged a shoulder.

“That’s ridiculous.” Simon crinkled his eyebrows.

“Some people find it intimidating.” He let out in a low voice, almost like he didn’t mean to say it out loud. Simon had to retrace the sentence, making sure he hadn’t misheard it.

“What?”

“Not me.” Jace cleared his throat. “You don’t intimidate me at all.” He growled out, putting a smug demeanor. Simon doubted that any of that sounded remotely true, which was _just bizarre_ , but he’d quite like his face intact, so he didn’t argue. He took a safer route instead.

“Because you’re obviously very smart, too.” Simon said matter-of-factly.

Jace’s ears turned slightly red and Simon stared at them with a fluttering in his chest.

“You’re just pulling my legs.” Jace said, nervously twirling the pen on his hand, his tone unstable.

Simon was completely lost.

The whole thing did not feel right. Jace was presumptuous and defiant. This pseudo-Jace who was wavering and insecure _was not_ Jace.

This had happened earlier that day too and Simon wondered how his perception about the blond could be so distorted. It kept changing the longer he spent time with him so Simon truly had no idea how to respond.

“Not really, no.” Simon settled. “Do you want me to point out what you did wrong?” He offered to maneuver the topic to a slightly more acceptable mood.

“No, just let me try it again.” Jace focused his eyes on his book.

Simon nodded and contemplated moving back to the floor, even though he’d finished his work. He willed himself to stay, ultimately, since it was sort of cold down there. Besides, Jace had said he wouldn’t mind and the bed was mushy and comfortable, so, it hadn’t been a hard decision for Simon.

He slowly slid down against the mattress, careful not to touch the guy beside him, and shut his eyes for a moment, waiting for Jace to correct his work.

Simon was stiff at first. He was breathing rapidly, expecting Jace to kick him out of the bed. But when Jace didn’t, Simon relaxed his terse shoulders, exhaling a content sigh, and curled to the other side, facing away from the blond.

He hadn’t calculated how long he’d closed his eyes for, but when he opened his eyes, he became fully aware that he was feeling well rested. His vision was foggy, a blazing light blinding him for several seconds, and he squinted sluggishly, noticing that his glasses were not there when he reached up to scrub his eyes.

His body was pleasantly warm but his side was a bit numb, so he stirred around on the bed and moved to detach himself from what he thought was a bolster pillow, only surprising himself when it turned out to be very firm and _very moving_ , and he fluttered his eyes open while cautiously looking up.

As the sight of Jace tapping his phone idly beside him (or, _under him_ ) became sharp, and Simon noticed that a hand was slung over his waist, his whole torso turned frozen, realizing that he was currently latching onto the blond.

It was a very short moment until Jace caught on the fact that Simon was awake. His eyes flickered down to Simon, unfocused and exposed. Jace made a quiet humming sound and, honestly, smiled before whispering “Hey.”

Simon could barely breathe.

His every sense was suddenly very heightened, every little detail translucent and clear, and Simon was not sure anymore if he should respond or not. His first instinct was to bolt out of the loose embrace, but his sleepy haze had overthrown his ability to think, so he remained rigid.

Every part of his body that was in contact with the blond’s was scorching and Simon could hear a rhythmic beat under the blond’s chest as if nothing were insulating his heart. His own pulse was rabbiting erratically in contrast, still had no transparent idea of what was really happening.

“Hi?” Simon said, though not as loudly as he’d like. He huffed to himself, and then conscientiously detached himself away, ignoring the obvious elephant in the room. “How long was I out?” He asked while moving to a sitting position.

“I don’t know, you were out when I was done.” Jace said as he followed to sit beside Simon. “I compared our answers again.”

Simon paled. “Right, okay.”

He flashed his eyes around, looking for the time, and was relieved to see that it was only six. Jace informed him that Alec and Isabelle were back, so Simon needed to keep it down if he’d wanted to avoid their bullying, saying that he himself had taken numerous crap from them while Simon’s asleep.

Simon’s brain was still too overloaded and there was a resounding echo in his ears so he cut Jace’s ramble unashamedly. “Let’s never do this again.”

Jace closed his mouth and frowned. “We didn’t do anything, you passed out on my bed.”

“Exactly!” Simon raised his voice, furious at how the most important detail had been deliberately left out. “You should have pushed me away.”

Jace gave Simon his “did-not-compute” face and Simon rubbed the back of his neck frustratedly. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?” Jace lifted an annoyed eyebrow.

“Like I’m not making sense!” Simon waved his arms around. “You should’ve shoved me to the floor!”

Jace crossed his arms and pursed his lips. “Enlighten me, then, Lewis, why should I?”

“I don’t know!” Simon winced scarcely. “Besides the fact that _it’s freaking weird_ , I honestly don’t know what else to say.”

“You never said anything about refusing physical contact.”

“It should’ve gone without saying that unnecessary contact _is unnecessary_.”

“Do you not feel comfortable, is that it?” Jace growled.

If Simon was honest to himself, no, it hadn’t been as uncomfortable or disgusting as he was acting it out to be. But after thinking over it, he wasn’t going to admit that. It still felt strange.

“Yes.” Simon lied.

“Alright, then, I’ll stop.” Jace hardened his eyes bitterly. “After all, you’re paying me to do this. I have to do whatever you say, right?”

Simon watched Jace with disbelieving eyes. “Dude, don’t twist my words around like that!”

Jace scoffed scathingly. “I just find it difficult to believe when you’re the one who put your hands on me in the first place.”

Simon blanched and chewed on his lower lip. He didn’t have an answer for that. His unconscious mind was beyond his control.

“It’s just…” Simon stopped, finding the right words to emphasize his point. “It’s the most reasonable thing to do, you kicking me off the bed.” He added. “We don’t do this, Jace. We’re not _friends_ , why were you even letting me sleep on your bed?”

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing.” Jace deadpanned.

“No, I’m not.” Simon persisted. “But, okay, I was lying. This thing just caught me by surprise. It didn’t make me feel uncomfortable at all, which is odd, right?”

Jace stared at him, an inscrutable expression on his face.

“Never mind.” Simon was haste to continue. “This is a good thing, it’s an opportunity for us to set some boundaries.”

Simon looked at Jace expectantly, hoping that he’d let the topic go. He was eager to move on to the next thing that wasn’t embarrassing or confusing.

“I’m listening.” Jace replied.

“Alright, I still don’t like you, man, but believe me when I say that I have no intention of bossing you around.” Simon started.

“Right.” Jace uttered flatly.

“I’m serious! I want you to have as much say as I do, so first things first, we have to tell each other when we don’t feel like doing something.”

Jace’s face screwed up into a weird combination of a wince and a sneer. “But you just said you didn’t mind at all.”

“I wasn’t talking about me. I’m saying that you should kick me in the face if I ever wrap my hands around you again. I’m sure it’s creeping you out, and I accept it.”

Jace’s lips thinned and his eyes were blank. “You idiot.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Obviously, you like to insult me. But I’m practically immune, so I won’t protest about it.”

“You are such an idiot.” Jace repeated.

“Okay, buddy, it’s getting redundant.” Simon said. “As far as boundaries go, I don’t really have anything in mind right now, so it’s going to improve along the way, what do you say?”

Jace was silent for a bit.

Simon waited for the blond’s response as he snatched his glasses from the nightstand and flimsily put it on.

“I'm getting tired of agreeing with you.” Jace let out a sigh in the end.

Simon, who had expected Jace to disagree, squinted his eyes. “Does that mean yes?”

“If you don’t say something, though, I’m gonna assume you’re okay with anything.” Jace extended a hand and ruffled Simon’s hair.

Simon eyeballed him, the thought about his messed up hair didn’t come to his mind once. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re already planning for my demise?”

Jace laughed. It was out of place but so expected of him and Simon felt his heart relax at the sound.

“How can I do that when I’ve seen how cute you are with your glasses dangling off of your nose.” Jace booped Simon’s nose with gentle finger. “I couldn’t even stop myself from taking it off and joining you on the bed.”

Simon’s pulse immediately began to race.

“That’s the jerkface I know and love.” He tried to say without stuttering.

Jace chuckled in response and Simon’s heart might have skipped a beat or two.

It was a moment before Simon realized that they’d been staring at each other without uttering a single word. Jace had his lips curved up slightly on his face and Simon was terrified to realize that his own lips were doing the same thing.

Simon promptly put an unfazed resemblance and cleared his throat. “I have to go back.”     

Jace nodded slightly and stretched his upper body. “Sure, you can find your way out, right?”

Simon bounded off from the bed then shoved his things into his bag. He gripped one strap and hauled it on his right shoulder.

“Such a gentlemen, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He said while moving to the door.

Jace shook his head affectionately. “Bye, Simon.”

Simon paused from opening the door, a turbulent fluttering in his stomach.

“See you around.” He called over his shoulder without turning around and closed the door with a soft thump, quickly dashing down the stairs.

He sprinted outside the house when Alec and Isabelle, who had apparently been sitting at the living room, burst into shrill laughter after seeing how rumpled and disheveled he looked.

Simon glared up to Jace’s bedroom window and tried vehemently to set it on fire with his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please comment below to let me know what you think!
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! (username: kingdollophead)


End file.
